


Enchanted By Your Name

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom Will Graham, Dom/sub, Feminization, First Meetings, Intersex Omegas, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pussy Spanking, Riding, Service Top, Sort Of, Squirting, Stripper Will Graham, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Well - Freeform, Will Has a Vagina, dick stepping, omegas with vaginas, panty stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: “Now, my husband would prefer it if I got the job done quickly.” He says, slashing down the back of each gag as he passes each man, watching as the silk falls gracefully to the floor. “However, I want to have some fun. Considering you’ve troubled my husband so much… it’s only fair, right?” One of the men whimpered fearfully.Or: The name "Will Graham" is a name you'll only ever hear once.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 38
Kudos: 397





	Enchanted By Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a tweet from Rowan [here!](https://twitter.com/HigherMagic/status/1307419542684131329?s=20) Tho... I didn't quite follow it to the T, lol
> 
> Will wears cropped hoodies and heels y'all know what I love, and if you've been following me on twitter... OF COURSE HE HAS A PUSSY  
> . And... if you read my YOI mafia series... you'll know what I like in a mafia au LMAO

_ Will Graham.  _

You’ll only ever hear his name once. 

“Darlin’?” The omega cooes from the arm of the chaise where he sits, legs crossed and stature tall. Hannibal looks up at his husband as he comes into the come. The mob boss softens and comes over, grasping Will’s hands to kiss his knuckles. “Sit pretty for me.” Obediently, he does. Hannibal takes a seat in the chaise and allows his head to rest against Will’s side as an arm curls around his shoulders. Hannibal’s eyes flutter shut as he sighs contentedly against Will’s waist, allowing himself to indulge in the feel of the soft fingertips drawing circles on his shoulder as he breathes in the scent of his beloved. “How was work?”

“The usual.” The alpha says, resting one hand on Will’s bare thigh. “We’re trying to locate a stolen shipment at the moment… it seems to have been taken somewhere between Colombia and Cuba.” He informs as Will hums in acknowledgement. 

“We don’t have much to go on at the moment,” Hannibal says, “but as soon as we find out who’s been stealing from us…” 

“Is that something you’d like me to sort out?” Will asks, carding his hand through Hannibal’s hair. Hannibal nods. “You know how to ask.” Will taunts. “Ask me nicely, Darlin’.” Hannibal swallows thickly. 

“Please Will… when the time comes,” Hannibal begins, taking a breath, “would you help me eliminate the problem?” Will smiles, pleased. 

“See?” Will huffs, amused. “You  _ do  _ know how to ask properly.” He leans down, craning his neck as he hooks two fingers under Hannibal’s chin to guide their faces closer, catching Hannibal’s lips in a kiss. “Anything for you, Darlin’.”

Hannibal adores Will. He adores how head strong and powerful he is. He always has been like that, ever since they first met. But God, Hannibal never could have imagined Will to be  _ this  _ dominating. He’s exceeded all of Hannibal’s expectations.

***

_ Hannibal had actually been after the owner of the strip club. For no particular reason, to be honest, just for his own amusement. However, it has gotten around that the owner is not particularly careful with his workers. That they are often not kept as safe as they should be. So Hannibal goes to investigate. Just because he’s curious.  _

_ As soon as he walks in, however, he’s instantly captivated by the stripper currently working the pole. He’s gorgeous. Brown curls, blue eyes, long and slender limbs. Hannibal knows immediately that he wants him. And what Hannibal wants, Hannibal gets. He’s completely entranced as the dancer wraps his legs around the pole, moving to the beat of the music with the most sultry smile on his face. God, he’s gorgeous. _

_ As soon as the dancer gets off the stage, Hannibal is there to greet him. The dancer stops in his tracks as he sees Hannibal.  _

_ “Who the hell are you?” He frowns, crossing his arms over his body. If anyone else had spoken to him like that, Hannibal would have killed them on the spot. But instead, Hannibal only finds himself more enchanted by him.  _

_ “I’m Hannibal Lecter.” He says. “I’d like to buy your time.” The dancer scoffs.  _

_ “I don’t take private clients.” He says. “You’ll have to try your luck elsewhere.” _

_ “I don’t want to be a private client.” Hannibal quickly says. The dancer sighs. _

_ “Then what do you want, Hannibal Lecter?”  _

_ “You.”  _

_ “Awfully forward, aren’t you?” Normally, Hannibal cannot stand backchat. But something about this man daring to backchat… is ever so attractive.  _

_ “I know what my deepest desires are.” Hannibal says, and the dancer scoffs again. “May I ask for your name?”  _

_ “What, so you can stalk me?” Jesters the dancer. Hannibal simply smiles, and he can see a hint of a smile threatening to curl on the dancer’s lips too. “Do you often just go up to random people and ask to pay for their time?”  _

_ “No.” Hannibal says. “Just you.” The dancer rolls his eyes, but smiles, amused.  _

_ “Will Graham. Now… about paying for my time…”  _

———————————————————————

No one knows of Will Graham. 

They only know of  _ “my husband”,  _ or  _ “my beloved”.  _ They don’t know who he is, or what he does, or what he  _ did.  _ No one will ever know. Everyone assumes Hannibal’s betrothed is a plaything. A piece of arm candy he keeps hidden between the sheets. A whore he likes to tease and play with until he gets bored. That isn’t true at all.

In fact, it’s the complete opposite. 

“What do you want to ask me?” Croons Will as he sits on the edge of their bed, one leg crossed over the other. Hannibal kneels on the floor, gasping and panting, arms tied behind his back as the ball of Will's heeled foot presses down on his cock, still confined within silk pants.

Hannibal can barely respond. He tugs his lip between his teeth, sweat trickling down his temple as a moan escapes his lips. He tries not to focus on Will’s Louboutin-clad foot, which is pressing down with increasing pressure the longer Hannibal takes to answer him. 

_ “Ah--!”  _ Hannibal mewls. “W-Will… baby… please…” he whispers as the ball of Will’s foot pushes down on the firm flesh. “Let Daddy come, please… please…” Hannibal pants as he begins to rock his hips against Will’s foot. Part of Will wants to scold him for being impatient, but when he sees Hannibal, looking so desperate and vulnerable, on his knees being so obedient, he decides to let him carry on-- but not without some more teasing. 

“You love that, don’t you, Daddy?” He smirks as he watches Hannibal desperately rutting against his foot, determined to push himself over the edge. The dichotomy of the mob boss and the man falling apart at the seams beneath his foot is almost unbelievable.  _ God.  _ Imagine if the mafia found out their boss enjoyed having his dick stepped on by his husband. 

“You love when your baby pushes you like this… makes you beg… isn’t that right?” Hannibal nods, but that isn’t a satisfactory answer. Will’s foot pushes down harder, pulling a strangled sob from Hannibal. “Answer me properly, Daddy.” Will warns as Hannibal cries out. 

“Y-yes!” Hannibal all but shouts. “Y-yes, baby… baby… I love it… ahh… please… baby…” Hannibal’s hips rock, and Will lets him grind against the sole of his foot as he pleases, a smile on his face as he leans forward to cup Hannibal’s face. 

He can feel the way Hannibal’s face, thumb stroking over the top of his cheek. “Beautiful…” he sighs. “Come for me, Daddy.” He cooes, and  _ god,  _ that does it. Hannibal comes, a long, drawn out moan ripping from his throat as he threw his head back, body shuddering as his hips jerked against Will’s foot. Will smiles proudly again as a large wet spot stains Hannibal’s pants. 

“Gorgeous.” He sighs, rewarding Hannibal with a searing hot kiss, the older man whimpering against his lips. Will removed his foot from Hannibal’s spent cock and reached to tug the ribbons that bound his wrists free. Hannibal, however, knows better than to move without permission. 

He watches as Will strips out of his cropped hoodie, out of his shorts, to reveal a set of black, lacy lingerie. He spreads his thighs, watching as Hannibal’s tongue darts out to lick his lips. 

“Don’t you think you should say  _ thank you  _ to your baby?” Hannibal whimpers and nods. “Stand up for me.” Will says quietly. Shakily, Hannibal comes to his feet and Will loops his arms around his neck, tugging him down to the bed. “Make me feel good, Daddy.” Will coyly smiles, and  _ oh,  _ Hannibal almost growls. 

Hannibal’s lips attack Will’s neck as he leans his knee on the edge of the mattress, one foot still on the floor, as his hands push Will’s thighs apart. “A-ahh…” gasps Will as Hannibal nibbles and sucks at his neck. Hannibal sighs as he licks at Will’s neck, hands roaming up and down the inside of his milky thighs. “Haa… Daddy…” Will mewls, and Hannibal can feel his cock twitch again in the confines of his pants. 

Soft hands dig into Hannibal’s ass, dragging him closer as Will parts his thighs more. Hannibal kisses down his chest, nosing at the lace covering Will’s chest before he moves lower, the tip of his nose brushing the waistband of his panties. He kisses, pulling another whine from the omega. 

Hannibal kisses down and down until he reaches Will’s clit, throbbing and slick under the fabric of his panties. Will sucks in a breath as his hands immediately grab Hannibal’s neatly styled hair, fingers digging into his scalp as Hannibal sucks over his clit. “Ohhh… Daddy…” Will keens, arching his back and bucking his hips against Hannibal’s mouth. “Fuck, fuck, oh, god… ahh… more…” Hannibal hums against his clit as his fingers tug at the waistband of his panties, keeping the fabric taut against his pussy. 

“Beautiful…” Hannibal sighs as Will’s lips envelope the fabric of the panties and spill out of the side, pink, flushed skin exposed all for Hannibal to nibble on. His kisses further and further down until his lips brush Will’s cunt. Will wriggles under Hannibal’s grip. Hannibal lifts his legs and swiftly pulls the lace down his long, slender legs, tossing them aside so he can dive in unencumbered. 

“H-ahh—! Oh, fuck, H-Hannibal!” Will yelps, fingers tightening in his hair as Hannibal’s tongue laps over slick, glistening folds. He growls into his cunt, causing Will’s hips to jerk against his face. Hannibal tongues at his clit, pressing against the engorged nub. 

Hannibal’s thumbs tug apart the soft, plush folds, and Will can feel his gaze burning into his cunt as his hole gapes, clenching around nothing, just waiting for Hannibal to get on with it. “Come on… Daddy…” he croons with a soft groan, “give me what I want…” 

“So demanding…” huffs Hannibal, his breath brushing over Will’s folds before he dips his tongue into his hole. “Mmhhhh…” Hannibal’s eyes flutter shut as Will’s sweet flavour fills his mouth. “Baby… so sweet… absolutely divine…” Will’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he indulges in the feel of Hannibal’s tongue. 

The alpha licks and sucks and kisses at his folds, teasing his clit as two fingers slide through the wetness easily. He immediately crooks his digits, digging into the spongy, velvet walls to caress Will’s sweet spot, ripping more of those delightful noises from his lover. 

“Oh, fuck, Daddy… Daddy… ahh… ‘m gonna come… c-close…” Will whines as Hannibal fingers him, kissing the crevice of his thighs. “Come on… Ahh… you… you can do better than that… can’t you Daddy?” Will goads breathlessly, a half smirk on his face as Hannibal purrs. He suckles at Will’s folds once again, tugging them softly between his lips all to hear Will’s blissed out moans. 

“Fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ Daddy—!”  _ Will’s back arches off the bed, heeled feet digging into the mattress to press his hips back against Hannibal’s mouth as he rides his fingers. His cunt gushes, slick squirting all over Hannibal’s face, soaking his chin and neck as well as the sheets below him. 

Hannibal continues to eat him out as he comes, working Will through his orgasm. The younger man is over sensitive, hands trying to bat Hannibal away, but he persists, wringing another overstimulated orgasm from his omega. Will preens, hands twisting in the sheets as he squirts again, adding to the mess on Hannibal’s face, as well as the sheets. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Will pants, a coy, yet sleepy smile on his face. His eyes flutter shut as Hannibal comes up to kiss him, and his whole body feels heavier than lead as euphoria buzzes under his skin. “So good for me, Daddy…”

***

_ “I’m a blunt man, Will.” Hannibal says. “I know what I want and I always get what I want.” Will scoffs at that.  _

_ “And if I don’t give you what you want, you’ll, what, take it from me?” Will’s brows raise dubiously. “That’s not very gentlemanly of you. The three piece suits and slicked back hair are ever so deceiving.” Hannibal opens his mouth to speak, but Will cuts him off. “Out of sheer curiosity, Hannibal, how would you take what you want from me, should you need to?” Hannibal grins, hands sliding into his pockets as he steps forwards.  _

_ “I’m glad you asked.” Hannibal steps as close as possible and one hand cups Will’s face. Heads have turned to look at them but by this point, neither of them care enough to stop whatever this flirtation may be. Will leans into his touch as one of Hannibal’s hands curls around his bare waist, left exposed by the crop top. “I’d simply seduce you.” He murmurs, close enough to Will that his breath brushes his lips. Will lets out a shaky breath, the first and only sign of his crumbling resolve.  _

_ “I’d say you're doing a very good job of that already.” _

———————————————————————

“Do we have a lead?” Hannibal sits in his study, phone held to his ear as Will sits in his lap, back leaning against the arm of the desk chair and legs crossed, hanging over the other arm as he listens in on his phone call. 

_ “Security tapes actually caught four men moving the shipment shortly before it was reported stolen.”  _ Hannibal grunts, his hand squeezing Will’s thigh as he sighs. 

“Any identification?” 

_ “We’re looking through the log book now to see who was on shift and looking through the cameras to see who was where. The images are blurry and we can’t see who’s actually carrying the shipment.”  _ Hannibal nods. 

“Get back to me as soon as possible.” Hannibal hisses, tone borderline angry as he sighs, fingertips rubbing his temple.

_ “Will do.”  _

As soon as Hannibal cuts the call, Will is all over him, hands dragging up and down his chest. “You seem stressed.” Will says, a soft smile on his face as one of Hannibal’s hands grasp his thigh, digging in to feel the softness under his fingers. Hannibal sighs, tucking his face into the side of Will’s neck as he groans lowly.

“Still waiting for tem to get back to me about the shipment.” He murmurs into Will’s neck. Will’s interest is piqued at that-- normally, the longer it takes for Hannibal to locate his enemy, the more torturous the punishment from Will is. And  _ oh boy,  _ is that Will’s favourite part. Not only does he get to have his fun toying with his kills and watching them squirm, he also gets his long awaited reward from Hannibal. 

Now he could just as easily  _ ask  _ for sex whenever he wants. And he does-- Hannibal never tells him  _ no.  _ But there’s just something so thrilling about being rewarded  _ with  _ sex, that sometimes, Will prefers to wait. But that doesn’t mean his teasing of Hannibal holds off in the slightest.

One skillful hand pulls the knot of Hannibal’s tie loose, and he undoes the top few buttons. Just enough to slide his hand over Hannibal’s fuzzy, bare chest. It pulls a shuddery sigh from the older man, just as he expects.

“Baby…” Hannibal warns. “What are you up to…” Will can only smirk as he twirls his finger around the hairs on his chest. 

“Nothing.” Will can already feel the way Hannibal’s cock twitches in his pants, much to his delight. “Just trying to help you relax.” 

“Believe me… you’re doing the exact opposite.” Hannibal chuckles dryly. Will pouts playfully, brows knitting together.

“Don’t be like that, Darlin’.” He croons, grasping Hannibal’s face to pull him into a kiss as his hand roams further down Hannibal’s body to cup his growing bulge, giving it a firm squeeze. 

“Mmh…” Hannibal moans at the sudden pressure on his cock. “You never give me what I want the first time around.” Hannibal murmurs softly against his lips, cock twitching within the confines of his pants as Will’s hand pulls back in favour of roaming his lover’s hips. 

“Hmm…” Will hums contemplatively, then smiles. “You’re right.” He huffs, pulling away. “This time is no different.” 

_ “Insolent boy.”  _ Hannibal growls as Will hops off his lap, leaving him aroused— hard and uncomfortable under his slacks. “I’ll punish you for that later…” 

“I’d like to see you try.” Will flirti ly winks, turning on his heels to leave. “Let me know when you want those bastards sorting out, yeah?” And with another coy smile toward his husband, Will saunters out of Hannibal’s office. 

Hannibal knows by now what kind of game Will is playing. Will is ever so patient. Or, at least, he can be patient when it comes to toying with Hannibal. And now, Hannibal is even more determined to find his missing shipment and who is responsible for its disappearance— lest Will leave him with blue balls.

***

_ Hannibal manages to bring the dancer home that night, the original reason for his being at the strip club quickly forgotten as Will pushes him up against the door of the penthouse as soon as they make it in.  _

_ “Nice place.” He huffs before slamming his lips against Hannibal’s.  _

_ “It would look better with you in it.” Hannibal muses with a smile.  _

_ “Keep this up, and you might be able to get me in here more often.” Will feels hands grip the underside of his thighs, squeezing softly before he’s hoisted up. Instinctively, his legs wrap around Hannibal’s waist and his arms come around his neck. “You’re a big strong man.” Will smiles as Hannibal carries him through the penthouse.  _

_ “I can show you what else is big too.” Hannibal clearly thinks he's hilarious, if the way he grins is any indication. Will snorts.  _

_ “The next time you make a joke like that, I’m leaving.” Hannibal grins again.  _

_ “And I’ll seduce you right back into my arms.” Hannibal drops the omega down onto the plush mattress of his bed, body towering over him.  _

_ “I don’t doubt it.” Will’s tongue flicks out to lick his lips as Hannibal’s hands tug his shorts down his legs. Hannibal growls, already smitten for the man as he presses a kiss to his exposed belly. “What do you intend to do to me, Hannibal?” Will cooes with a teasing smile.  _

_ “Whatever you want.” Excitement begins to boil within Will at that.  _

_ “Whatever I want?” Will croons. “A stripper giving orders to the mafia boss? Imagine if everyone knew.” Will sees the way Hannibal’s breath catches in his throat at that.  _

_ Hannibal didn't expect that. He hadn’t mentioned who he was, and when asked for his name, Will showed no signs of knowing. Will is a dangerous, dangerous man. Willing to backchat and flirt with the mafia boss, speak so crudely to him despite knowing who he is. Oh, he’s perfect. He could be ruthless… merciless… in fact, Hannibal will make sure of it. _

———————————————————————

Hannibal grows increasingly more frustrated the longer it takes to track down his missing shipment. 

“Find it  _ now.”  _ Hannibal hisses through gritted teeth before slamming the phone down. It’s been five days. Five days, and there’s finally lead on their missing shipment. And while that’s great news, it only makes Hannibal all the more impatient, knowing they are so close yet so far from getting back that shipment. In all honesty, Hannibal doesn’t even care about the shipment. 

See, Hannibal is feeling especially ruthless recently. And that is a result of Will’s incessant teasing. Will has denied him the pleasure of an orgasm countless times over the course of the last few days, with the promise that as soon as he’s managed to kill whoever is at the top of Hannibal’s hitlist, he’ll let him come. Every time Will so much as saunters into his office, Hannibal just knows he’s here to tease. And Hannibal is at that point where he’s about to kill everyone who works  _ for  _ him, as well as against him, for being so damn slow. God, he just wants an orgasm. Is that too much to ask? 

_ Speak of the devil,  _ Hannibal thinks as his office door swings open to reveal his husband, clad in shorts and a cropped hoodie and a pair of pointed toe heels. He saunters in, hips swaying as he comes around the desk, pushing Hannibal’s papers out of the way to sit down in front of him. 

“How's it going, Darlin’?” He croons, reaching out to cup Hannibal’s face. Hannibal sighs and groans, head tipping forward to nuzzle into Will’s bare tummy. He can feel the tip of Will’s shoe trail up his calf, teasing and distracting. Will lifts his face, two fingers hooking under his chin to examine his husband’s pitiful expression. 

“We finally got a lead on the shipment.” Murmurs Hannibal, and Will immediately notices how lukewarm his expression is-- or rather… how distant and… unexcited he sounds. Will cocks a brow as he stares at his husband. It takes him a split second to figure out what is going on in Hannibal’s head, but when he does, he grins, wide and predatory. Hannibal swallows thickly, gasping when he feels Will’s shoe press against the bulge of his slacks. He barely manages to hold back a whine. “It’s not the shipment you’re after, is it, Daddy?” 

Hannibal groans, immediately growing hard in his pants with the pressure of Will’s foot against his package. His hips roll, bucking against the ball of Will’s heeled foot, and Will lets him indulge for a minute. He watches as Hannibal’s face contorts with pleasure. He presses his foot down harder just to hear him whimper. Hannibal releases a breathy moan, hips bucking up to rut against the sole of Will’s shoe. 

Hannibal isn’t going to last much longer. He’s been on edge for  _ days,  _ and he’s pretty much at his breaking point. He thinks finally, Will might spare him some relief. But no, his husband is still just as brutal. Will pulls his foot away. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Will tuts teasingly. “What did I tell you, Daddy?” Hannibal lets out a breathy sob of frustration. Hannibal murmurs, but Will can’t quite hear him. “I can’t hear you, Darlin’.” He teases. 

“‘M not allowed to come…” 

“Until?” 

“Until I’ve located the missing shipment…” 

“And?” 

“And you have annihilated them…” Will smiles, pleased with his answer. 

“And you'll be patient for me, won’t you?” Will strokes his cheek as Hannibal nods. “Good boy.” He praises, kissing Hannibal’s lips before he hops off the desk, leaving Hannibal, once again, needy and desperate and hard in his pants. “Best get back to work.” Hannibal has to press a hand to his clothed cock to stop him from coming. 

_ Fuck…  _ Will always has this effect on him. His husband has him wrapped completely around his finger. If he were anyone else, he surely would have killed them by now. Then again, Hannibal had signed himself up for this when he first started to pursue the former stripper. 

_ *** _

_ “You don’t seem scared for someone who knows who I am.” Hannibal says as he fingers the lace of Will’s panties.  _

_ “No reason to be.” Huffs Will. “If you wanted to kill me, you wouldn’t be between my legs.” He points out, and Hannibal can’t really argue with that-- he’s got a point.  _

_ “Maybe I’ll kill you after.”  _

_ “You wouldn’t.” Quips Will as Hannibal slides the lace, already damp with slick, down his thighs to reveal his soft cunt, glistening already. “I entice you.” Will says. “Because if I didn’t, you would have killed me for my rudeness earlier.” He grins. Hannibal remains silent. “I’m right, aren't I?” Hannibal lets out a snarl, much to Will’s delight, as he presses the younger man's thighs further apart to admire the soft mound.  _

_ “Insolent boy.” Growls Hannibal, and oh, does Will leak at his scolding. Hannibal grins to himself, shuffling closer. His hands caress Will’s thighs, his thumbs resting on the plush outer lips before tugging them apart to reveal his wet hole and his slick clit. His tongue flicks out, wetting his lips as his throat goes dry and his cock twitches.  _

_ “See something you like, Daddy?” Croons Will. It’s supposed to be a teasing remark, but Hannibal literally chokes on a breath, red dusting his cheeks as his cock spurts, precome staining his boxers. Will blinks. “Oh… you get off on that, don’t you?” He grins conceitedly. Hannibal doesn’t dare answer him, so he nods. Will, however, isn’t satisfied with that. He lifts his foot and presses it to the bulge of Hannibal’s pants, ripping a ragged breath from the older man. “Answer me properly, Daddy.” _

_ “Y-yes, Will…” Hannibal utters, but still, Will isn’t satisfied. So his foot presses down harder, wringing another moan from the older man.  _

_ “That’s not what you call me, is it, Daddy?” He teases.  _

_ “N-no, baby…” Will smiles at that, lifting his foot as Hannibal lets out a breath of relief.  _

_ “So would you like to answer me properly this time?”  _

_ “Y-yes, baby…” Hannibal gasps as Will’s toes caress his package.  _

_ “Good. Would you like to carry on?” Will’s thighs part again, revealing himself to Hannibal, who comes forward once more to caress his cunt. Immediately, Hannibal plunges two fingers between soft, wet folds, ripping a lewd cry from the stripper. “Ohhhh…” Will’s hips buck against his hand as Hannibal indulges in the rhythmic squeeze of his velvety walls around his fingers. _

_ Hanibal’s fingers are rough and quick as he fingers Will open, sliding in a third finger before spreading his digits. Will moans again. His hips try to buck up off the bed, but Hannibal holds him down with a hand on his thigh as he twists his fingers, knuckles scraping his sweet spot. Will gasps at that, content to just let the noises flow from his lips.  _

_ “Gorgeous boy…” Murmurs Hannibal. “You think you can be so bossy with me?” Will yelps as suddenly, the hand on his thigh lifts and Hannibal slaps his clit with the large flat of his hand, revelling in the loud cry it rips from the omega. His cunt is red and wet, throbbing under his palm. But still, Will smirks.  _

_ “Y-you can do better than that, can’t you, Daddy?”  _

_ “Insolent boy…” Hannibal slaps his cunt again, harder this time, feeling the cherry red flesh pulse beneath his palm, Will’s clit twitching wildly under his hand. Will cries out again, rutting against the hand on his clit and the digits splitting him open. “You love being used like this, don’t you?”  _

_ “Only by you, Daddy.” Will grins, face red as he pants.  _

_ “Think you can come like this, baby?” Will huffs at that.  _

_ “The question should be whether you can make me come like this.” Will snipes back. That earns him a growl, and another harsh slap to his cunt as Hannibal continues opening him up. Will all but moans at the sharp sting as his eyes roll to the back of his head.  _

_ “I’ll make you come so hard you see stars.” Promises Hannibal as he deals another hard slap to Will’s pussy, relishing in the sob of pleasure it ripped from Will’s throat. Will’s hips buck back against Hannibal’s hand as his thighs spread further apart. He bares his open cunt for Hannibal, who spanks him once more, just to watch the omega jolt, his pussy bouncing with the force of his hands.  _

_ “Gonna stuff this pretty pussy full…” _

———————————————————————

Hannibal’s reflexes are lightning fast as his phone rings. 

“I swear to god if it isn’t good news—“ 

_ “We’ve got the shipment.”  _

“And the group of people who intercepted my shipment from its safe arrival to my port?” Hannibal asks, sipping at a glass of wine with a smug smile. 

_ “And the group of people who intercepted your shipment from its safe arrival at your port.”  _ Hannibal’s toothy smile only grows wider as he sips his wine again, savouring the sweet flavour.

“You know where to leave them.” 

_ “Yes, boss.”  _ With that, Hannibal cuts the call. 

“Good news?” Hannibal looks up to see Will is standing, leaned against the doorframe of his office, one leg crossed over the other and his arms folded over his chest. Hannibal pushes his chair back as Will saunters in, thigh high heeled boots clicking on the hardwood floor as his hips sway. 

“Good news indeed.” Purrs Hannibal as he pushes his desk chair back to make space for Will. Will settles between his thighs, one knee resting on the seat of the desk chair as he drapes his arms over Hannibal’s shoulders. 

“Pray tell, Darlin’,” cooes Will as he leans in to touch his forehead against Hannibal’s, their noses brushing. He feels firm hands grip his bare waist, sliding under the hem of his cropped hoodie. 

“Our shipment has been located.” Hannibal murmurs against his lips with a smile.  _ “And…  _ we’ve got the thieving bastards tied up in our usual spot.” Hannibal smiles proudly as his hands slide down to Will’s round ass, hands gripping his cheeks. 

“And… you’d like me to take care of it?” Hannibal nods. “Naughty Daddy,” Will croons lowly, “have you forgotten your manners?” Hannibal’s cock twitches as he sucks in a shallow, shaky breath. 

“N-no, baby.” Hannibal exhales. “Will you… deal with the problem currently tied up in our warehouse…” Hannibal asks, but not without remembering his manners—  _ “please?”  _ Will lets out a chuckle, a satisfied smile spreading across his face as he removes himself from Hannibal’s lap. 

“I’ll be back later, Darlin’.” Winks Will as he turns to leave. “I’ll phone when the job is done.” And  _ god,  _ Hannibal can feel his cock throbbing under the wool of his suit pants, threatening to burst the seams. His husband really  _ is  _ as ethereal as a deity.

———————————————————————

The warehouse light flickers. Heels click along the steel floor, then, Will opens the large vault door. Will walks in to see four men tied to chairs, blindfolded and gagged. 

“So.” Sighs Will, announcing his arrival as he stands in front of the four men.  _ “You're  _ the men who have caused my husband so much trouble.” He tuts. “Naughty, naughty, naughty… my husband has been growing more and more impatient recently… since I told him he can’t have what he wants… not until I’ve sorted out this problem of his.” Will circles the chairs, the tip of the blade in his hands skimming the tops of their shoulders as he passes each man. 

“Now, my husband would prefer it if I got the job done quickly.” He says, slashing down the back of each gag as he passes each man, watching as the silk falls gracefully to the floor. “However, I want to have some fun. Considering you’ve troubled my husband so much… it’s only fair, right?” One of the men whimpered fearfully. 

“W-who are you…?” 

_ “Lecter has a husband?”  _ Will huffs, amused. 

“Will Graham.” He says. “Hannibal Lecter’s husband. But… now that you’ve heard my name… I really can’t let you leave.” Will watches with a sinister smile as one man turns to the man next to him. 

“No one told us Lecter had a husband!” Will smirks. 

“No one  _ knows  _ Lecter has a husband.” Will smiles proudly. “And those who have met him… well.” Will impulsively slashes the blade across one of the men’s necks, watching as he chokes and blood gushes from his neck. “Let’s just say fate has never been on their side.” Will quickly brings the blade to slash across the neck of the man next to the first, who immediately gasps, choking as well as he tries to scream. 

“My husband is waiting for me to come home, so I should hurry this up.”

Sighs Will nonchalantly. “But… he’s been waiting for me for almost a week by now… so I’m sure he can wait a little longer.” The grin on his face is ruthless as he twists his blade into the gash of the first man’s neck. If he could, the man would be shrieking. 

“It’s not often I get to enjoy myself like this,” Will sighs, twisting the blade again, “so I have to make the most of it. Don’t you agree?” Will is sure the first two men have bled to death, but still, he continues to entertain himself. “My husband loathes it when I take this long,” Will muses, “normally because that means I’ve kept him waiting. See— we have a running game. Or rather,  _ I  _ run the game… and he has no choice but to play along.” The third man whimpers fearfully as the blade of Will’s knife digs into his neck, a dribble of crimson trickling down the edge. 

“Whenever something like this happens… I tend to take away my husband’s… privileges.” He smiles. “He’s not allowed to  _ come _ without my permission, if you know what I mean…” Will smugly grins, one hand on his hip. “And my husband is not a patient man by any means… he gets ratty and impulsive and frustrated when he’s not allowed to come. Before me, whatever he wanted, he would get.” Will kneels in front of the third man, a sinister grin on his face. “But now… it’s  _ me  _ who runs this circus.” Before the man has a chance to respond, he screams in pain, body jolting and shuddering uncontrollably in his chair as Will slices through the femoral artery.

“Ever since we first met… I’ve had him wrapped around my finger. And he  _ loves  _ it.” 

***

_ Hannibal shoves three fingers right back into the wet warmth of Will’s pussy, ripping a lees cry from his throat.  _

_ “Oh, fuck! H-Hannibal! C-come on…!” Moans Will as Hannibal crooks his fingers gracelessly right into Will’s sweet spot. His velvet warmth flutters around Hannibal’s fingers as Will’s eyes roll to the back of his head. Hannibal pushes in a fourth finger, wringing another moan from Will as he scissors his fingers, plush, plump lips splitting open. “H-haa! Daddy… oh, fuck, fuck, fuck—!” Will grips the sheets, hips thrusting up as Hannibal’s four fingers spread him wide.  _

_ Hannibal smiles delightfully, his free hand moving from the inside of Will’s thigh to gently caress the folds of his cunt as they open around his fingers, dragging up until he brushes Will’s swollen clit.  _

_ “Gorgeous boy.” Huffs Hannibal. “I seem to have gotten lucky today, haven’t I?” He muses. His fingers withdraw, but before Will can complain about the empty feeling however, he quickly undoes his suit pants, parting the halves of his trousers to reveal tight silk hip hugging briefs, already wet with precome.  _

_ Will smiles delightfully as Hannibal frees his cock. “Mmghhh…” Will moans as he gazes at Hannibal’s cock, long enough to just reach his navel. It’s thick and pink, the tip bulbous and slick with clear fluid as it peeks out of the foreskin. “Fuck… you're huge…” Hannibal smirks at that.  _

_ “Think you can take it?” He asks smugly.  _

_ “Try me… Daddy.” Will’s arms hooks under his knees as he holds his legs apart for Hannibal. And oh, god, does his cunt look ever so enticing. Hannibal slams right in, without even giving Will a second to adjust.  _

_ “Fuck!” Will’s whole body trembles as Hannibal’s hips snap. His arms loop around Hannibal’s neck and his legs hook around his waist, clinging on as Hannibal stars off with a brutal pace. “A-ahh, ah, fuck, Daddy… oh, god… harder…” Will’s moans are borderline whorish as Hannibal drives right through his wet folds, slick gushing between his thighs with every thrust.  _

_ “Ahh, baby… you’re so wet…” purrs Hannibal. “So warm… gorgeous…” Hannibal nuzzles into his neck, kissing and licking and sucking at his throat. Will’s head rolls back in pleasure, groaning as Hannibal feels his throat rumble under his lips. “You smell divine… taste divine…”  _

_ Hannibal’s cock twitches as Will’s warmth massages his girth. He curses into Will’s neck as he feels his knot pulse at the base of his cock, threatening to burst already. “Fuck, baby… ‘m close… ahh… gonna fill you up nice and full for me…”  _

_ “A-already? Old man…” teases Will playfully as he gasps, cunt tightening around his cock. “Fuck, oh, ah, haaa… nngh… c-come for me, Daddy…” he croons, his fingertips tangling in the silky hairs at the base of Hannibal’s neck. “Knot me full… make me feel it… come on, Daddy… you know you want to…” goads Will as he tugs at Hannibal’s hair.  _

_ “Naughty boy… trying to rile Daddy up… get what you want…” Hannibal hisses through gritted teeth as he tries to hold back.  _

_ “It’s working, isn’t it?” Cooes Will. “You’re going to give me what I want…” and god, that tone, that purr, the way Will just knows how to get what he wants… that does it.  _

_ Hannibal gasps, muffling a grunt into Will’s neck as his hips falter. With one more firm thrust, he slams into Will’s cunt. “Ahh! Fuck, fuck, Daddy!” Will feels the exact moment Hannibal’s knot stuffs him full, knocking the breath from his lungs. Hannibal growls, hips stuttering as he pumps Will full of his seed, his teeth sinking into Will’s shoulder. _

_ His cunt flutters around Hannibal’s knot, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he comes, squirting around Hannibal’s cock. Will whimpers as warmth floods his lower body.  _

_ “Fuck…” pants Will as he clings to Hannibal’s large body, hands digging into the wool of his suit. “Oh fuck, you sure know how to deliver…” Will tiredly chuckles, sweat trickling down his forehead.  _

_ “I’d be very disappointed if you weren’t pleased with my performance.” Chuckles Hannibal as his lips ghost over Will’s face.  _

_ “Well. You'll be glad to know I’m very, very pleased with your performance.”  _

———————————————————————

Hannibal hears a knock on his office door. His head whips up to see—  _ Will _ . With smeared on his bare stomach, exposed by his cropped hoodie, as well as smeared over his thighs, between the tops of his thigh high boots and his shorts. 

“The job is done.” Cooes Will. “I’m all yours.” Hannibal literally growls at that. He’s never moved so fast as he crosses the office to slam the door shut and crowd Will up against the wall. He’s already hard in the confines of his pants as he presses Will up against the wall, leaning in to attack his lips with feral kisses. 

“Finally.” Murmurs Hannibal against Will’s lips as his hands grab his slender waist, digging into his pale skin. 

“I’ve kept Daddy waiting long enough,” whispers Will as his nose brushes Hannibal’s, “so… what does Daddy want to do with me?” Hannibal, however, does not answer as he pushes his knee between Will’s thighs and his lips move down to Will’s neck. 

“Stop.” Will demands, and Hannibal whimpers, lips brushing his collarbone. “I asked you a question, Daddy. It’s rude not to answer.” Will teases, hands moving to Hannibal’s ass to squeeze. “What do you want to do with me, Daddy?” Will repeats as Hannibal lets out a shaky breath against his neck. Will can feel how hard he is, his erection pressed up against his hip, but he refuses to let Hannibal off without his manners. 

“Please, baby… I’ve waited all week… I want to make you scream and beg for me… until you can’t stop coming and my name is the only word on your tongue…” Hannibal pants, breathless as his cock twitches at the image of Will, coming over and over again.

Will smirks. “Remind me of our safe word.” Will asks, his hand caressing Hannibal’s hair. 

“Lemons.” Hannibal huffs. “Lemons, and everything stops.” Will smiles proudly. 

“Good boy.” He cooes as Hannibal begins to impatiently rut against him. “Want to take me to bed then, Daddy?” 

The  _ growl  _ that rumbles deep from Hannibal’s throat is the only response Will needs. 

***

Hannibal’s eyes glow a deep, dark red as he tosses Will down on the bed. 

“Such a brat. Making me wait this long…” growls Hannibal as he nips at Will’s collarbone, hands wandering under his cropped hoodie and under his bralette to play with his nipples. 

“Ahh, Daddy…” Will moans as Hannibal’s teeth dig into his neck. “Come on… don’t you want me?” He goads breathily, gasping suddenly as Hannibal twists his nipple. “Oh, fuck…” Hannibal leans back up on his knees between Will’s thighs and makes quick work of the thigh high patent leather boots covering his legs. 

He tosses the heels aside, exposing freshly waxed, hairless legs. His hands roam up the inside of his legs to undo the button of his shorts, pulling them down. Will tosses his hoodie to the side as Hannibal yanks down his shorts, leaving Will clad only in his lingerie in the middle of the bed. 

“Gorgeous boy…” Hannibal purrs, delicate fingertips tugging the fabric of his panties aside to expose Will’s cunt, wet and pink and plush. Hannibal wants nothing more than do fuck right into his wetness— but Will has kept him waiting so long, and Hannibal wants to take him apart piece by piece. 

Hannibal tugs the panties down his legs and forces Will’s legs apart further, and he catches sight of--

_ Oh.  _

Hannibal all but  _ growls  _ at the sight of the baby blue gem adorning his ass, the metal plug tucked safely in his ass. 

“Baby…” He murmurs huskily, his finger running around the gem, brushing the furled skin of Will’s ass as his cock dribbles in his pants. “Have you had this in all day?” His hand squeezes Will’s thigh, fingers digging into the meat of his thigh as he tries to hold back and control his breathing.

“Just for you, Daddy.” Hannibal reaches to pull the plug free. “Ah-- ah-- ah--” Will chastises. “Not yet, Daddy.” Another frustrated growl rumbles in Hannibal’s chest, but he knows Will would only punish him more for disobeying. Will picks up the discarded panties and spreads his legs further apart. Hannibal holds his breath as he watches, willing himself not to come so quickly, but when Will’s free hand spreads the lips of his cunt and he drags the panties through the wetness, he can barely hold back. 

“Don’t you dare come yet.” He warns as Hannibal’s composure begins to falter and he watches Will smirk, the panties half hanging out of his pussy. “Mmhhh…” Will makes a show of pushing the panties in as Hannibal tries to recover from his orgasm. His moans, however, only have Hannibal’s spent cock twitching again, and Hannibal can barely look away, gaze burned into the sight of Will’s pink cunt as the lace disappears between fat lips. “I’ll gag you with those… later,” promises Will with a wink. “For now, though…” He turns over onto his stomach, ass in the air to expose the plug in all its’ glory for Hannibal. “Would you like to help?” Hannibal lets out a shaky breath. He quickly undresses as Will watches, his hands fumbling with the many buttons on his three piece suit before he’s finally free of the suffocating wool. 

All the while, Will’s hand plays with the plug, twisting and teasing as he waits for Hannibal. It’s a surprise he’s managed to maintain his composure, though Will thinks that’s probably more out of necessity than choice-- he’s developed a rather unfortunate habit of deliberately leaving Hannibal unsatisfied, should he step out of line. 

Will feels large hands cup his ass, spreading his cheeks to get a better look at the jewellery adorning his ass. Hannibal releases one cheek, and swiftly moves to free the plug, pulling only a soft breath and a whine from Will. “Fuck…” curses Hannibal, rather uncharacteristically as he admires the way Will’s hole gapes slightly, wet and pink and winking. “Absolutely beautiful…” His cock is aching, almost purpling with desperation as he reaches over Will to retrieve a condom and some lube. 

Hannibal covers his cock with the latex and smothers his length in lube. He doesn’t even wait for Will to give him permission before he slams right into his open hole. It’s as if something snaps. The control he normally lets Will have over him, the control he normally has over himself, it snaps as soon as Will’s warmth envelopes him. “Ahh-- fuck-- Daddy!” Will yelps as Hannibal’s generous girth splits him open. And as soon as he’s in, Hannibal can’t stop. He drapes his body over Will’s back, teeth sinking into his shoulder to hold back another low purr of pleasure as his hips begin to snap. 

Will moans loudly into the sheets as Hannibal’s arms wrap around his body. He pulls him up on his knees, his head lolling back against Hannibal’s shoulder, but Hannibal grabs his face, and forces him to look at the mirror opposite the bed. “Think you can control me so easily, boy?” Hannibal purrs, which sends a shiver right down Will’s spine as he fucks into Will’s ass. “Look.” He hums, gesturing to the mirror. “Look at you… such a pretty slut… Daddy’s little slut…” Will whimpers, his hips rocking back against Hannibal’s cock as he feels a large hand caress his body. 

“A-ahh… s-should have… should have stuffed those panties… in our mouth instead…” Will tries to retort snarkily, but it only serves to amuse Hannibal. 

“And a mouthy slut too,” chuckles Hannibal deeply as he rolls his hips, pulling another whimper from his baby. He brings his hand down to Will’s stuffed pussy, and times his thrust with a harsh slap of his hand against Will’s clit. 

“Oh-- _ fuck!”  _ Will curses, ass clamping around Hannibal’s cock, his whole body tightening as he ruts against the flat palm of his hand. Hannibal’s hand rubs his cunt as he hums proudly, gaze flickering up to the mirror, where Will’s eyes are fixated. “Daddy-- ah, ah, Daddy…” Will pants, his throbbing pussy clamping as Hannibal spanks him again. 

He loves it when Hannibal gets like this. When he goes feral, taking back control from Will. Logically, Hannibal could overpower Will easily at any moment. But he only lets his self control slip when they’re like this. Edging Hannibal, keeping him from coming for the past week has been all for this. To watch and feel Hannibal come undone. Will whines again as Hannibal’s hips snap at the same time Hannibal’s open palm slaps his pussy again. His whole body trembles under Hannibal’s touch, and he’s close to coming already. 

“Daddy… Daddy, please… ‘m close…” He cries out, hips rutting back against Hannibal’s cock as his velvet walls massage his member. Hannibal too, is close to coming. He buries his face in the crook of Will’s neck, his hand caressing his cunt before once again, he brings his hand down with a hard spank. “Ahhhh--!” That drives Will over the edge, his whole body trembling as he comes, squirting all over Hannibal’s hand and wrist. 

“Fuck--  _ baby!”  _ The way he tightens around Hannibal, his ass clamping so rhythmically, has the alpha coming in seconds, warm, hot seed filling the condom. Will could feel Hannibal’s heart rabbiting against his back, could feel the soft puffs of air that brushed his shoulder and neck. 

“Will…” Hannibal sighs shakily as he begins to soften. It’s almost as if he’s come back to himself, as his grip on Will's body loosens and his limbs turn to jelly. Fuck, he truly is a weak man when it comes to Will. God, he hasn’t come that hard in  _ weeks.  _ He feels Will’s rim flutter softly around him. Will pants, chest heaving as he sucks in lungfuls of air in an attempt to catch his breath. 

“That… is why I love to leave you wanting for so long.” Will chuckles tiredly as Hannibal pulls out. God, he’s come so much that the condom even catches on the rim of Will’s ass. “But…” Will smugly smiles as Hannibal tosses the condom, “we aren’t done yet.” Hannibal feels his cock twitch, and within a split second, Will has pushed him back down onto the bed and straddled his hips. 

“Oh, god… Will… baby…” Hannibal groans, hands digging into Will’s hips as Will leans back and spreads his thighs, showing off his cunt, red and ruddy and plump, with just a peak of soaked lace revealed. Will brings one hand to his cunt, parting his lips. With one swift movement, he tugs the panties free, moaning at the wat the soft French lace brushes his sweet spot as he pulls them out. They’re soaked in his slick-- Hannibal can  _ smell  _ the sweetness, and  _ fuck,  _ does his cock throb at that. 

“Open up for me, Daddy.” Cooes Will as he holds up the ruined panties. Swallowing thickly, Hannibal’s reddened lips part. “I want you to taste me.” Immediately, Will stuffs the panties into his mouth, gagging him, and Hannibal moans lewdly at just how sweet they taste, saturated with Will’s slick. God, he wishes he could eat Will out right now, but currently, it’s Will making the rules. He preens, hips bucking under Will as his cock stiffens to full mast. 

“Mmfff…” Hannibal moans from behind the gag as Will’s dainty fingers wrap around his member, bringing the tip to kiss his fluttering folds. He hisses a little at the touch-- his folds are a bit sensitive after coming, after the lace, and especially after Hannibal’s spanking, but he pushes past the slight sting as the head of Hannibal’s cock pushes in with a wet  _ pop,  _ Will’s entrance already clenching around the tip. “Mmffghhh…” Hannibal moans again, his hands digging into Will’s hips as he tries to keep still. 

“Don’t move,” warns Will as he sinks down half way and deliberately tightens. Hannibal whimpers again, and Will drops all the way down, right to the hilt. “Mmhhhhhh…” Will’s head lolls back as he lets out a blissful moan, leaning back as his knees tremble a little. “Fuck… Daddy… you fill me so well…” His eyes are half-lidded and dark as he gazes heavily at Hannibal, who just can’t stop staring at him. 

One hand comes to rest on his tummy, where there’s a small swell. His palm splays over soft skin as he lets out another loud moan of pleasure, his hand rubbing to feel the soft bulge of Hannibal’s cock under taut skin. “See that, Daddy?” He croons lasciviously. “That’s all you… filling me so well… you’re so big…” Hannibal’s hips stutter as he cries out again from behind the gag. “Gonna fuck me full, Daddy?” Asks Will as he rises up on his knees again before dropping back down. 

Hannibal mewls, hips bucking as he watches the swell of his cock move within Will. His hand reaches for Will’s tummy, large palm laying over his skin to feel himself move. “Mmgfff…” Hannibal moans from behind the panties, his cock already pulsing and desperate to come as he feels how full Will is. 

“Feel that? You’re so big, Daddy…” Will grins wolfishly, licking his lips as he watches Hannibal writhe desperately underneath him. He grinds his hips in circles, just to feel his clit brush the neatly groomed, yet coarse hairs at the root of Hannibal’s cock. “God, fuck… that feels so good…” Will moans breathily as he circles his hips, just feeling the way Hannibal’s cock brushes over his sweet spot. 

His cunt clenches rhythmically around Hannibal’s cock, deliberately squeezing and massaging just to drive his alpha wild. Hannibal’s hand grips harder on Will’s hip as he caresses Will’s tummy, hand trailing down to brush his clit. 

“Ahh!” Will yelps in surprise, tensing up as Hannibal’s thumb swipes over his clit. “Oh, god… Daddy… fuck… ‘m close… g-gonna come…” Will’s hips begin to grind harder, faster as he bounces up and down on Hannibal’s cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Hannibal’s hands move to Will’s thigh, gripping with bruising force as the flesh spills between his fingers. He’s close to coming too, mewling and groaning behind the panties in his mouth as Will rides his cock.

“Mmh… mmh… mmffffghh…” Hannibal pants, his face red and sweaty as his normally so neatly tamed hair sticks to his forehead, matted. Will’s state is no better— his curls drip with sweat, trickling down his face as a blush runs from his chest and right to his face. His hand drops to his clit, fingers brushing the slick, sensitive nub. He shudders, rocking into his hand and back against Hannibal’s cock.

“Oh, god… Daddy… Daddy…  _ Daddy!”  _ Will comes with a gasp, squirting around Hannibal’s cock and wetting his thighs and hips, juice gushing from his reddened cunt. He feels the exact moment when Hannibal comes too, his whole body shaking under Will’s weight, moans muffled by the panties as he comes, warmth flooding his cunt as Hannibal fills him with his seed. 

Will whines, collapsing on top of Hannibal, his cunt tender and throbbing with his orgasmic high. Fatigued, Will pulls the panties from Hannibal’s lips, quickly tossing them aside before diving in to kiss his husband. 

“You’ll be the death of me, baby…” Hannibal pants, to which Will smirks. 

“What a death that would be,” Will chuckles, but his amusement is cut off by a surprised moan as Hannibal slips out and come begins to slide down his thighs. “Oh, fuck… you made a mess of me…” Will muses as he sits back up on his knees, fingertips running up his thighs to scoop up the semen that has escaped before pushing it back into his abused cunt. 

Hannibal lets out a feral noise at the sight of Will fingering himself. Quickly, he flips Will onto his back, pushing him against the mattress. 

“W— Hannibal!” Yelps Will as he suddenly feels Hannibal’s mouth on Will’s sore, oversensitive lips. “Nnghhhh!” He howls in pleasure, his hands carding through Hannibal’s hair and digging into his scalp as Hannibal suckles at his clit and tongues at his folds. 

“Mmhhh…” Hannibal hums into his cunt, sending shivers through Will’s body as he tastes the salty sweet concoction of their love making. He pushes one of Will’s legs right up, his knee touching his chest as he envelopes Will’s hole with his mouth, tongue flicking out to tease the folds. 

He kisses Will’s cunt as he would his mouth, with plenty of tongue and lip as he nibbles at his clit and takes each side of his labia between his lips. Will is soaked again, come and slick clinging to Hannibal’s chin as Hannibal eats him out. 

“Oh god, Daddy… Daddy… close… fuck… t-too much…” Will claws at Hannibal’s shoulders and hair as his cunt, oversensitive and overstimulated, bucks into Hannibal’s face. Hannibal’s thumbs spread his labia, lapping at the slick folds. With one last suck to Will’s clit, Will comes with a scream of bliss, his skin buzzing as his toes curl into the mattress. His whole body quivers with orgasm as he comes again, squirting all over Hannibal’s face.

“Oh, fuck…” Will breathlessly chuckles, gazing down at Hannibal with hooded eyes as he comes up from between Will’s thighs, licking the slick off his lips. “That was so worth making you wait… the sex is always mind blowing.” Will cheekily smiles.

Hannibal purrs as he comes up to kiss Will’s lips, their noses bumping as he hums contentedly. “You just love to tease me.” 

Well. There was no way Will could deny that.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I post teasers and announcements!


End file.
